


Sucker for pain

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Gotham Fanfictions [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bent cops, F/M, First Love, Gotham City Police Department, Heartbreak, Joker and Harley, Love Story, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan starts to work for the GCPD after his family were brutally murdered by the chinese triad, he gets put on the Wayne case with Harvey Bullock and the newbie Rookie Jim Gordon. </p><p>During investigation, Dan, Jim and Harvey go to Fish Mooney's to question her but once they get there they meet the seemingly harmless Umbrella boy named Oswald Cobblepot.</p><p>Lauren is a bar maid at Fish Mooney's and has a soft spot for the umbrella boy and she is willing to do whatever it takes to help him reach the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers alert! Make sure you've watched Gotham season 1 before reading!

Dan's POV

They killed my whole family just because I didn't tell them something I didn't know. I knew that if I joined the GCPD then I'd be able to find something out, Maroni or Falcone must know something and they practically own the cops. Everything was going wrong with Gotham, Thomas and Martha Wayne had just been murdered in a alley, right in front of their young son, Bruce Wayne. I'd been given the Wayne murder case which required I work with the new rookie Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock.

I woke up in my downtown apartment and rubbed my eyes sleepily, every night the images of my families murder played in my head, I just wanted vengeance for them. I had a shower and got into my uniform before heading down to the GCPD.

As I entered the historic looking building, I scanned the room with my brown iris's, looking over all of the lazy cops which were just sitting back having a coffee when their phones were clearly ringing. I quickly rushed up to the Captain of the homicide unit for my case file, I accidently knock into a tall, slim man with dark hair and glasses and quickly apologize. I gently knock on Captain Essen's door and I hear her call me in."Captain..."I mutter as I walk in and Glance at the short fat man with grey hair and a beard."Ah Detective Drury this is Detective Harvey Bullock. Harvey this is Dan who you'll be working with on the Wayne case."Captain Essen explains to Harvey who laughs at her."Your Joking right?"Harvey asks Essen who just gives him a serious look."So not only do you stick me with one rookie but two?"Harvey yells at Essen and I scowl at the Detective before walking out of the office. A tall blue eyed man with blondish brown hair stood looking at me."He reacted the same with you huh?"The man says in a deep voice and I approach him nodding."Yeah. He seems like a dick."I respond while running a hand through my short black hair. The man laughs softly before holding his hand out for me to shake it."Jim. Jim Gordon."The man introduces himself and I shake his hand."Dan Drury."I reply and he smiles at me before we both turn to face the opening door that Harvey was exiting out of."If you want my advice. Quit, both of you."Harvey comments and Jim Gordon  
rolls his eyes while looking at him."We look forward to working with you too."Jim says with a smug look and Harvey starts walking to the exit."Where are we going?"I ask Harvey while walking beside Jim as we attempted to keep up with Harvey."If anyone knows anything then it's Fish Mooney."Harvey yells as we leave the GCPD.

Lauren's POV

My black hair was tied neatly in a bun and I wore a short red dress that Fish insisted I wore. I gently wiped the bar watching Butch with my blue iris's as he dragged one of the men out the back of the club by the back of his collar. Butch was tall and stocky, he was a good friend and rather funny, he had dark hair and was wearing a black suit. My boss, the dark skinned woman I'd grown to know as Fish came storming past shortly after, she was wearing a tight red dress and her hair was perfectly straight, it was black with a bright red fringe. She carried a metal baseball bat. Her umbrella boy followed closely behind, I'd never really spoken to him apart from when I'd first joined and he showed me the ropes, but we'd shared smiles occasionally. He was short like me and he had beautiful raven hair and ice blue eyes and he had a pointly nose. He was wearing a finely tailored suit and was carrying his typical black umbrella. His name was Oswald and he hated his job, it wasn't hard to see. Everyone always bullied him and called his a penguin, I hated seeing it happen but there wasn't anything I could do."Lauren, darling, watch the club with Lazlo will you? I need to teach one of my employees some manners."Fish snarled as she walked out back of the club."Sure thing Miss Mooney."I say with a sigh while leaning on the bar, waiting for opening time. Lazlo was busy cleaning up glasses anyway. Oswald paused and glanced at me for a moment."Hey Oswald..."I say with a small smile and he smiles back slightly."Hey Lauren..."He says back with a slight stutter due to nerves."OSWALD!"Fish yelled causing Oswald to jump slightly."Coming Miss. Mooney!"Oswald calls nervously before running off after her. I giggle slightly to himself, it was obvious he wasn't used to socializing with people, he was so shy.

After a few moments you could hear the screams of pain coming from the employee that had been dragged back there."I'm so glad that I'm not him."I mutter to Lazlo that had now come to join me at the bar."Fish sure has a way of teaching manners..."Lazlo mutters and I chuckle at him, before noticing three men entering the club. One was short with grey hair and a beard, he wore a hat. Another was quite tall with piercing blue eyes and brownish blonde hair and the other was around the same height as Jim and he had short black hair and brown eyes, he was slim."I'm Detective Bullock. This is Detective Gordon and Detective Drury. We are here to speak to Fish."Bullock says while leaning on the bar. The screams could be heard and I bite my lip slightly."She's a little occupied."I say with a innocent smile. Gordon and Drury look to the back door with angered expressions. Lazlo stands up and heads out back while I sit there awkwardly with all three cops."Sooo...How's your days been?"I ask to break the awkward silence."Busy."Gordon answers honestly and Drury finally turns to look at me."I'm gonna guess your here about the Wayne murder?"I say with a sigh and Drury nods."Do you know anything about it?"Drury asks with a curious expression."Nope which is surprising considering I know about most of the things that happens around here."I say with a sigh and I notice Detective Drury's eyes light up."Harvey..."A female voice says as Fish comes around the corner. Fish was happy to see Harvey which tells me that they're friends."We are here about the Wayne murders. We were wondering if you could tell us about it."Detective Drury asks Fish who raises her brow amused.

Dan's POV

I ask Fish curiously wanting to get his case out of the way. That girl behind the bar must know something about the Chinese Triad."It was such a terrible thing..."Fish says in a sympathetic tone while she hugs Harvey. That wasn't much help."Excuse me but was that screaming we heard back there mam?"Jim asks Fish with a serious expression while gesturing to the back exit to the club. The clubs design was expensive and mostly consisted the colours red and gold. She had a giant fish skeleton as the club symbol."Yes. My boys are watching a scary movie."Fish jokes with a big smile and I hear the girl behind the bar giggle."Really?"Jim says in tone that shows he doesn't believe her."No. Actually I caught one of my boys stealing money from me so now we are beating his punk ass."Fish said in a serious tone of my voice. I had to admit, this woman had a intimidating aura."If your worried about it partner, I'm sure fish won't mind you checking it out to see if anyone wants to press charges, will you fish?"Harvey turns to face fish who just shrugs uncaringly."Mi casa su casa."Fish says with a smile."You coming Dan?"Jim asks me with while nudging my arm gently."Sure."I say while walking out back with Jim who seemed irritated by Fish and Harvey.

Once we were outback we weren't really surprised by the scene. A group of guys were stood around a defenseless man who was lay in a puddle, soaked while being beat by a short man in a fine tailored suit with pale skin and jet black styled hair with a metal baseball bat."HEY!"I yell and the pale man freezes in place."I'm Detective Jim Gordon and this is Detective Dan Drury!"Jim announces with a serious tone as we both scanned the scene amongst us."Hey! You must be Harvey's new partners! I'm Butch Gilzean!"The stocky man announces proudly while rain drops drip down his chubby face."Oswald was and his friend here were just having some fun."Butch says while pointing to the pale man with a metal baseball bat."Really?"I say with disbelief clear in my voice."Yeah. All fun..."Oswald says in a shaky voice as he looks to me and Jim. Jim and Me look at the man in the puddle who says."All fun..."While crying. Jim looks to Oswald and says."Drop the bat..."Which Oswald immediately obeys to with a smile."See no problem here!"Butch announces cheerfully with a big grin. Oswald grins also while looking at me and Jim."No problem..."Oswald says in sync with the injured man."Sure there isn't..."I mutter to myself as me and Jim head back inside. Harvey was just finishing up with Fish."Do you think she told him anything?"I ask Jim who just shrugs while walking with me through the club."I doubt it."Jim mutters and I glance at the bar maid who was just chatting with the waiter as they both were before.

Harvey and Jim spoke about what we were going to do next. I was too busy in my own thoughts wondering if that bar maid knew anything.

Later that night Harvey called us both telling us to meet him at a certain address tomorrow morning because he had a lead and that the man was called Mario Pepper.

Lauren's POV

As the club opened and got busy I began to get rushed off my feet, serving drinks but lucky for me now it was my break. I sat in a booth on my own while drinking a glass of wine, eating some chips and watching the performers on stage when I saw Oswald come over and sit with me."Can I trust you?"He asks me in a serious tone of voice and i look at him confused, he looked furious."Yes. Why?"I asked him confused, this was the first time he'd spoken to me in weeks."Has someone upset you?"I ask him while offering him a chip but he shakes his head at both things."I don't wish to speak about it."Oswald says in a annoyed tone of voice while he slouches back in his seat."It's Butch again, isn't it? Ya know sometimes I'm in the right mind to kick his ass."I mutter and Oswald laughs slightly while genuinely smiling."I doubt you could."He comments and I raise a brow while turning my body to face him."Excuse me? I'm trained by Victor Zsasz...Falcone's hired assassin."I comment proudly and Oswald raises his brows at this news."Well...I never knew that."Oswald mumbles before laughing softly."So why do you want to know if you can trust me anyway?"I ask him and he takes a deep breath before saying."Fish has sent Harvey and the others after Mario Pepper on the Wayne murders case."Oswald whispers to me and I nod at his already knowing all this."I already know that. I was in the room when she told him."I whisper back to him and he looks me directly in the eyes, it was a rather intense gaze."Fish Mooney has framed him. She planted Martha Wayne's Necklace in a bag of drugs."Oswald whispers to me and gasp at the news."No way..."I mutter and he nods at me."Yes...I'm going to tell the major crimes unit."Oswald tells me after taking a deep breath and I cover my mouth in shock."Your going to snitch...Oswald Fish will kill you..."I mutter in shock and Oswald shakes his head at me before placing his hand over mine."She won't know it's me if nobody tells her. Assure me that I can trust you Lauren?"Oswald whispers to me with pleading eyes and my facial features soften."You can trust me. I won't say a word to anyone."I whisper to him and he smiles sweetly at me."Thank you."He mutters before bringing my knuckles to his lips and standing up and taking his leave.

Dan's POV

Harvey had to kill Mario Pepper because he opened fire and tried to kill Jim. They found Martha Wayne's necklace in a bag of drugs. I felt sorry for little Ivy Pepper and her mother. We were in the papers for solving the case but Jim seems to believe that Mario was innocent. Harvey keeps telling him to drop it but he refuses to. I was currently on my way to Fish Mooney's to speak to that bar maid.

Once I arrived I saw Oswald sat at the bar writing and the bar maid was clearing up dirty glasses. Oswald braces up and looks to me."Detective Drury...May I ask why you are here?"He asks me nervously and the black haired girl freezes to watch what's going on."I'm here to speak with her."I point to the dark haired bar maid with a serious expression. The bar maid placed down the glasses down on the bar before walking to stand beside Oswald."How can I help you?"The girl says in a innocent voice trying to sound harmless."You told me that you know most of the things that go on around here. Tell me about the chinese triad."I say in a demanding tone of voice and Oswald glances at this girl curiously."I'm afraid I don't know anything about them."She says looking down at the ground."Your a liar..."I snarl grabbing the girl by the neck and throwing her on the bar. Oswald pulls at my arms trying to pull me off her."I don't know anything!"She exclaims loudly and I hear loud footsteps rushing through the club."Liar! Who are you?!?"I say with a threatening grip around her throat."My names Lauren but I don't know anything about the Chinese triad, I swear!"She says while keeping direct eye contact."Let the lady go Detective."I hear a deep voice say from behind me and I turn my head to see Butch and two other big brutes. I let go of Lauren and turn to face the group of men and Oswald moves past me to help Lauren."Why? She can help me find who killed my family."I said in a angry tone as they approach me, being trained by assassins I didn't feel intimidated."I don't think you understand who you're messing with rookie."Another one of the men who was tall, muscular and dark skinned commented."I don't think you--"

Lauren's POV

After he released me, I had half a mind to put a bullet in his head. Oswald kindly helped me down of the bar while scowling at the detective. I quietly grab a stool off the floor and Oswald watched me with confusion crossing his features."I don't think you understand who you're messing with Rookie."One of our men call and I gently raise the stool while pulling it back slightly, Oswald steps out of the way."I don't think you--"I swing the stool and hit him across the head, knocking him out."Nice going sweetheart..."Butch praises with a smirk on his lips and the other men grab the detectives body."I'm sorry I left you with penguin..."Butch comments with as he paces towards me, Oswald tenses angrily and I gaze at Oswald before turning to glare at Butch."Don't call him that."I say nicely and Oswald's eyes widen and his gaze flicks between me and Butch."What?"Butch asks with a light chuckle."You heard me. Stop calling him penguin, it's cruel! I mean penguins are cute but he doesn't like it, so you shouldn't say things like that."I say in a angered voice and Butch snorts a laugh before walking out back."Thank you...You didn't need to--"Oswald starts but I cut him off."I did. I'm tired of them bullying you...you're welcome..."I smile softly at Oswald who smirks at me.

Dan's POV

I opened me eyes to see the world upside down, only to soon realise that I'm upside down. I turn my head to the side to see Jim also hanging beside me, we seem to be in a butchers...a pig warehouse or something. Jim was only just coming around and I was trying to figure out what happened...I have a sore head."Ergh...What happened?"Jim mumbles as we both watch Butch with a camera man."I don't know what happened to you but I think I got knocked out by a bar maid..."I mumble in reply to Jim who laughs softly."Heyya Butch!"We hear a familiar voice call from the end of the corridor before we hear Harvey's footsteps near us."Thats my partners you've got there..."Harvey points at me and Jim."Ex partners."Butch says with a laugh before Harvey rubs his chin in thought."Let me talk to fish."Harvey mutters.

Lauren's POV

I was sat with Oswald in a booth sipping on some lemonade. Oswald and I sat bored watching a comedian that was auditioning."I want to die how my father died, peacefully in his sleep not like his screaming passengers."The comedian jokes and Fish bursts out laughing. Oswald and I sit confused and still bored until Fish's phone rings and she asks him to stop."Did you go to the MCU?"I whisper down his ear and he nods in reply."I think that may have been why Jim was here last night."Oswald whispers back to me and we here Fish get angry on the phone."I'm going to go pretend to fill her glass..."Oswald mutters before standing up and approaching Fish with a wine bottle. Fish hangs up her phone and Oswald fills her drink while they talk, I watch him get down on his knees and start rubbing her feet and he smiles at her sweetly until it suddenly disappears and he jumps back. I gulp as they argue until he runs at her and she beats him with a chair before starting to smash hid anckle with a chair leg."YOU BROKE MY HEART!"She screams while beating him with a chair leg before throwing it at him. I had impulsively jumped up and I had tears pricking in the corners of my eyes and I wad taking shaky breaths. Fish turns to me with a intense gaze."Now I know that you liked this little snitch so Butch is going to take you on a little trip."Fish says in a threatening tone while pointing at me.

Dan's POV

"YEAH THATS RIGHT. THERE ARE RULES!"Harvey yells while hung up next to me. His plan hadn't gone well, Harvey tried to intimidate Fish and he had ended up hung up with us.

Once we were down from the meat hooks, Jim went for a walk with Carmine Falcone and I was stood with Harvey."So what happens now?"I ask Harvey who smirks at me."Whoever the snitch is will get a bullet in the head."Harvey says bluntly just as Jim comes back over with Falcone."All done here."Jim says and we all start to walk until Harvey gets pulled to the side by Falcone while he whispers something to him.

After a few hours we arrived at the pier and Jim got out."So what are we doing here?"Jim asks Harvey as we all get out of the car. Harvey doesn't answer and just opens the boot of the car to reveal a beaten Oswald in there."Falcone wants you to walk this scumbag to the edge of that pier and put bullet in his head."Harvey says as he hands Jim his gun."And what if he doesn't?"I ask Harvey who glances at me."Then I'm supposed to take Jim and Him out."Harvey explains to me and I nod understanding."This isn't right. We are at war..."Jim mutters while looking at Jim with rage filled eyes."We are at war with scumbags like him! So you either take this one for the team or you die and maybe your girl dies!"Harvey yells at him and he sighs as he grabs Oswald out of the car.

Lauren's POV

Butch held me firmly by my upper arms as we overlooked the pier."What am I doing here?"I ask Butch who ignores me and keeps me facing forward. That's when I saw him being pushed down the pier with a gun to his head."Oswald..."I mutter to myself while trying to move but Butch keeps me still. He starts begging Jim who keeps his gun on him as he walks forward but then he turns him to face the water, raises the gun to his head...then theres a moment of silence before the trigger is pulled and Oswald's body falls into the water. Tears stream down my face and I go to scream but Butch covers my mouth and escorts me back to the car.

This was how is all started.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character returns and there's a new drug about!

Lauren's POV

Ever since Oswald was killed everything at work felt tense. Fish has started calling me her baby girl, I have to persevere but I want to claw her eyes out.

Gotham had gone to shit there had been so many crazy vigilantes. Some were knocking out people with a giant pen and stealing homeless children, another was handcuffing people to weather balloons, another was stabbing people through the eyes and now on the tv there was a drug going around called Viper which was causing trouble for the people of Gotham. Lazlo had been killed by one of Fish's men after receiving a pretty bad beating of Falcone's men. Although Oswald was dead his plan was working and Falcone didn't seem to trust Fish as much anymore.

"Lauren! Stop slacking off! You have customers to serve!"Butch yells to me and I quickly snap my gaze off the tv and to the customers.

Dan's POV

"So this guy has a mangled ear...that's the only lead we have?"I say to Jim and Harvey whilst we have a conversation in Captain Essen's office."I think we should just leave them to it. It's cleaning up most of the drugged up scumbags and it's saving us a job."Harvey says in a careless voice and Captain Essen chuckles."As much as you're right and in other cases I'd agree with you but you know I can't allow it."Captain Essen says with a smile before gesturing someone in. The man I've come to know as Edward Nygma comes wondering in with a big grin."Please tell me you have.a explanation for all of this."Jim says to Ed as he comes to stand with us."Actually yes and I have to say that--"Before Edward can finish Harvey interrupts him."Just get to it will you?"Ed looks sad and he looks to his notes."The drug seems to be some type of Pharmaceutical drug that taps into unused DND which explains the super-strength and euphoric sense of power for a few hours but it seems to drain calcium from the skeleton as fuel, the side effects of using this drug seem to be a craving for dairy products and if the drug user doesn't consume enough calcium their bones crumble causing them to suffocate to death. It's all rather fascinating!"Edward explains to the group in a cheerful tone of voice."Wow..."I mutter to myself and Ed turns to me with a big grin.

CRASH! A table goes flying as well as cops and a female screams the building down, causing all of us to rush out of the office to see what was going on. One of the prisoners that were on the drug had escaped and were throwing a tantrum. All of a sudden the girl freezes and her jaw suddenly drops, then her face starts to look like its melting before the girls whole body drops to the floor."Fascinating...Fascinating..."I hear Nygma mutter from next to me.

Lauren's POV

"Lauren Darling!"I hear Fish call for me as she approaches the bar."Is everything okay Miss Mooney?"I ask her in a timid voice as she walks behind the bar to me."Due to the fact you've been so sweet and loyal towards me even after that awful situation with Oswald..."She starts and I flinch at the mention of his name before dropping my gaze to the floor."I'm promoting you. I want you to help teach Liza as you know what my plan is, don't you?"Fish says while keeping direct eye contact with me as I lift my head back up to meet her gaze."Y-Yes Miss Mooney...I heard."I whisper to her timidly with a emotional expression."Good. Now you may have the rest of the night off. You've been working hard, I'm sure your family is missing you."Fish says acting like she cares about me and my family which causes me to fight a eye roll."I'm sure they are. I'll visit them as soon as I leave."I say with a forced smile which causes her to place a hand on my cheek."Good girl."

Dan's POV

We had found out who the culprit was. He was a ex worker for WellZyn which was owned by Wayne enterprises. The man's name was Stan Potolsky and he was planning to attack a charity event that was being hosted by Wayne Enterprises and WellZyn. We saw everyone running out of the building, screaming and covering their mouths and Jim immediately jumped out of the car, running to get to the rooftops from the fire escape."JIM!"Harvey yelled as he ran."He doesn't waste any time does he?"I mumble to Harvey before running with him after Jim.

Once we got to the rooftop the man stood with the drug hooked up to the air conditioning. I don't waste anytime and shoot the tanker of gas which Stan immediately ended up inhaling. Jim and Harvey look at me but I just shrug at them both."Don't move!"Jim yells at Stan who laughs at us all."I'm going to go now!"He says whilst backing away from us all."Your not going anywhere!"Harvey yells at him causing Stan to laugh again."I can go where ever I want!"He yells before turning around and jumping off the roof."NO!"Jim yells and we all run to the edge of the rooftop to see the splattered man at the bottom."Damn..."Me and Harvey mutter with a heavy sigh.

Lauren's POV

"Lauren! Where have you been!"My mum mumbles as she hugs me tightly."Working..."I mumble back to her while hugging her back."Come on in..."She says while pulling me inside. Once I was inside with my jack russell lady, on my knee and a cup of tea my parents began to notice something odd about me."You seem different...Has something happened?"My dad asks me with a curious expression and I immediately shake my head without making eye contact with them."Nothing important..."I mutter before taking a sip of my tea."I just haven't been sleeping very well. Nightmares."I reply with a fake smile whilst remembering the sight of Oswald being shot."What about?"My mum asks me whilst smoking a cigarette."Just silly things...You know how the brain works sometimes."I say finishing my drink."Well we know how ours work. Sometimes we wonder what goes on in your head."My dad jokes with a smile and I shake my head chuckling."Look, I can't stay. I need to get some sleep. I've been promoted."I confess while standing up."That's great news!"My mum and dad both exclaim."What do you do now?"My mum asks with a grin on her lips."Train the acts..."I lie not wanting her to know the truth."That's great news! Well done!"My dad says to me before giving me a hug. Soon I say goodbye and head home.

A bus later I arrived at my apartment. I climb the steps up to my room and sense something off. I look left and right down the hall but nobody is there so I just dismiss it and unlock and open my apartment door before quickly locking it after me. The living room is dark so I flick the light switch on to be greeted by my small living room which was painted chocolate brown and had wooden floors. The living room had a flat screen tv, canvas's, a keyboard on a stand, a xbox and a black leather couch which as I round the corner I come to realize, inhabited someone.

The man had styled raven black hair, pale features and he wore a exquisite suit. He smirked at me and slowly stood up from his seat to greet me. I had frozen in the doorway, I must be dreaming."Hello Lauren."He finally spoke in a more confident voice than usual."O-Oswald...I watched you die..."I mumble before he steps towards me a little."Jim couldn't do it. He shot beside my head and pushed me into the water. I swam away Lauren! I survived! Now I'm back!"He says while laughing crazily between words."Where have you been?"I ask him curiously not being able to fully process this."I left Gotham for a while. I got a job working with Maroni as a dishwasher. I tricked him and got promoted, now he knows who I really am and now he wants me to work beside him."Oswald tells me, clearly proud of what he's achieved."I'm so happy you are alive but Fish will kill me if she ever sees us together."I say in a worried tone to Oswald."Nobody has to know..."He smirks at me and I know he's got a plan in mind.


	3. Sweet little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has a new persona. Dan meets a new villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Sorry for the late update!

((I have decided that Fish is going to make Lauren, Harley Quinn. Don't hate me but I thought it would be fun because I have a really good Idea in mind.))

Lauren's POV

I walked out of my room after getting ready for work, Fish had called me late at night telling me she wanted me to change my style because she had more ideas in mind for me. She said it had to have sex appeal. She wanted me to put on a voice and lie about my name ect. So here I was dressed in a black and red corset with the top of my black and red bra showing. I had long black, frilly, leather gloves that stopped before my shoulders. The sleeves of the gloves were Black but the fingerless gloves were red on my right hand and black on my left. My leather pants were black with a red Harlequin diamond on my right thigh. I had a red belt with chains hanging off it. My boots were knee length with the knee section red with black lining and the bottom section black and red patches. I had a black choker around my neck with the letter J dangling off it. My black hair was up in pigtails but I got some wash out crazy colours hair dye to make the tips of one of my pigtails red. I painted the whole of my face white with black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. I dabbed black bits off my eye shadow down my face so it looked like I'd been crying. I also wore a short black veil over my eyes.

As I walked out of my room I saw Victor Zsasz sat on my sofa. The second he saw me his brows raised in interest."What is all this about Kitten?"He asks me interested as he stands up. I grab a gun that I'd spray painted red and black and place it into my belt."Ask Fish Mooney. She wanted a new revamped me and I spent my day in a fancy dress shop buying ridiculous gadgets to go with this new persona..."Victor keeps a serious expression looking me up and down so I do a little twirl before bowing comically."What do ya think Vic? Pretty hot right!"I say putting on a squeaky voice to hide my true voice. Victor smirks to himself before heading towards the exit."I'll see you there, Kitten..."

Dan's POV

I stared in disbelief as Jim walked into the GCPD this morning, is he suicidal? He didn't kill cobblepot, he's like number one on Falcone's to kill list! I sat with Harvey who just glared at Jim before nudging me."C'mon, we've got a case to be doing!"Harvey who glances at me while handing me a file.

We head out into Gotham to investigate a drug smuggle a few streets away."I think it's heroine..."Harvey mutters to me and I sniff the liquid to see if there is any distinctive aroma."It's liquid therefore water based. We should get Nygma to trace--"The radio begins to make some interference before our captain calls for us both."Bullock! Drury! We need your help at the precinct! Gordon is in trouble, Falcone sent Victor Zsasz after him!"Essen's voice pleads down the radio and I get ready to run for the precinct only for Harvey to grab my arm."Don't just leave him!"Harvey says carelessly but I just shrug him off before running to the precinct.

On the way there I'd rang Montoya and Allen for help but once I got there I saw the destroyed main lobby."Willow!"I call as I see the female cop heading out back. She turned to face me and explains everything she had seen so we both head down to the car park where we see a car swerving into the car park to rescue Jim from the assassins. Victor was still firing at the car, desperate to stop Jim from getting away."Oi! Zsaszyboo!"I call and see Victor turn around to glare at me. Me and Willow fire relentlessly at Victor and his assassins from the doorway. Willow gets hit and turns to look at me."Go, get out of here!"She yells to me and I shake my head at her."No, not without you!"I say trying to help her and pull her out of the gun fire."Just go, I'll only slow you down."She says as she sees Victor nearing them."NOW!"She yells before firing at Zsasz and the nearby car while shoving me up the stairs. I run for my life up the stairs.

Victor leans over the girl aiming his gun at her face."Who was he?"He growls while placing the gun directly against her forehead."I'm not telling you anything..."Willow says bravely but one of the zsaszettes notices Dan's badge on the floor on the stairs. The dark skinned zsaszette waves it at Victor."Shit..."Willow mumbles before Zsasz puts a bullet in her brain. The dark skinned zsaszette looks at the number on the badge and searches it into the computer."His names Detective Daniel Drury. Here's his address..."The zsaszette says whilst noting down his address.

Lauren's POV

"HE GOT AWAY!"Fish yells whilst throwing a glass across the room."What's the matter Fish?"I ask her whilst tilting my head and twirling my pigtail between my fingers."Gordon got away...Penguin must die. Gordon must die. This newbie must die, today. Understand?"Fish says whilst pointing a acrylic nail at me."You want me to go after them?"I ask her while standing with my hands on my hips."Exactly. Victor got a address for the newbie detective. Gprs find him and take a few men with you too."Fish says whilst dismissing me.

After a long drive and search we finally found the apartment and it wasn't hard for my goons to break in. We sat in his front room waiting and listening to Carry on my wayward son before long we heard the door creak of the door.

Dan's POV

I walk in to my apartment hearing the familiar sound of Kansas, carry on my wayward son playing in my front room."Do we have to sit here in this shitty face paint while listening to that crap!"One of the dancing Jesters goons comments before she freezes and turns to face the goon."Shut your piehole, idiot! Your lucky I still need you!"The squeaky Jester threatens the goon before I walk further into the front room. All the goons jump up in front of the Jester lady."What the hell?"I mutter looking at the group of freaks."Is Falcone that desperate that he's hiring from the circus now..."I comment as two of the goons run at me. I pull my gun out and flip safety off and shoot the guy on the left in the left leg before punching the guy on the right in the face with the hand thats holding the gun. Then I kick the guy on the left where the gun shot wound is which breaks his leg, the man squeals in agony then I move over to the guy on the right and break his arm, then push him down to the ground."Impressive but--"The Squeaky Jester Lady starts but is rudely interruped by the final goon that is stood in front of her."Game over Kid."The deep voiced goon comments with a deep chuckle before raising his gun at me. A swing of a bat and the Goon drops to the floor dramatically, blood splatters everywhere and The jester lady simply stands there with a candycane patterned baseball bat resting on her shoulders."These idiots are so rude."She comments and I raise my gun at her which she immediately notices and cartwheels over at me and kicks it out of my hands.

Song for chapter-- Kansas-- Carry On My Wayward Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like, leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded onto Wattpad and I'm new to this website but I'm going to try to upload regularly, I hope you enjoy! Leave Kudos and comments if you want me to do more :) <3


End file.
